


Truth or Dare

by CNWinters



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I call this the ‘missing scene’ from the campfire shot in ‘A Necessary Evil’ that got left on the cutting room floor. BE WARNED: this is an EXPLICIT alt story and it contains words and images that some may find disturbing. No rape is involved; just a lot of lust. If you feel daring enough and it’s legal for you to read it please proceed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

As Xena searched the perimeter of their campsite, Gabrielle and Callisto sat on opposite sides of the fire. The bard watched as the immortal sharpened her sword in short, even strokes. Her mind couldn’t help but wander back to the incident earlier in the day.

"Can I ask you something?" Gabrielle said openly.

"Alright... " Callisto replied, not looking up from her work. "We both know how much I love chit-chat."

Gabrielle didn’t let Callisto’s manner deter her. "When we were at the village and Xena was talking about Cirra... did you feel anything?"

"My goodness are you trying to figure me out... I’m flattered."

Still Gabrielle refused to back down. "Answer me... or are you afraid?" she added in a challenge.

Callisto stopped her sharpening and looked up at the bard. "Let’s play a game, shall we? I’ll answer your question, if you answer mine."

"Alright," Gabrielle agreed, although not whole-heartedly. She was unsure of what Callisto had in mind.

"What did I feel when Xena confessed her crimes... " Callisto said taking a moment to reflect. "Well, the problem is, Gabrielle, I never feel anything – I mean bits and pieces here and there, but nothing solid... Think back to when you were a little girl and all you knew was your mother and your sister... and all your faith revolved around them... "

Callisto paused and looked straight into the bards eyes before finishing. "Now kill them," she said matter-of-factly.

Gabrielle looked deep into Callisto’s brown eyes and something took hold of her. She could feel Callisto’s pain. She ‘knew’. There could still be a way to reach this woman. No one, not even Callisto, was pure evil.

Callisto noticed the change on the bard’s face but she couldn’t place it. Disgust. Fear. The immortal couldn’t tell at first but the more smoky the bard’s eyes became the more she recognized the look... it was desire.

 _Alright_ , Callisto told herself. _Let’s just see what you’re made of precious, little Gabrielle._

Callisto put down her sword and whet stone. She outstretched her arm in invitation, opening her sword callused palm to the bard.

Much to the immortal’s surprise, Gabrielle walked over and took the offering. As soon as they made contact, Callisto roughly tugged the bard to her. With her free hand, she forcefully cupped the bards chin.

"You want me."

It wasn’t a question and all Gabrielle could do was whimper. "You’re scared," she continued, staring deep into Gabrielle’s soul through her eyes. "You shouldn’t want me... but you do."

Callisto didn’t give her the chance to reply. She took the bard by the back of the head, bruising their lips, as Callisto began to consume her.

The oral assault continued. Callisto felt the bard relax and start to take the lead in the conquest she began.

 _Oh Xeeenaaa_ , Callisto’s mind reeled. I _f only you could see your little bard now_ , she thought wickedly. The fact that they could very well be discovered by the warrior at any moment fueled Callisto’s excitement even more.

 _Oh yes Xena_ , Callisto’s mind continued. _To see that expression on your face when you find your innocent Gabrielle spread wide, begging for release... release from me._

Callisto jerked back. She pulled Gabrielle to her knees and spun her around. Now with her back snug against Callisto’s breasts, Gabrielle felt the immortal lean over to whisper close in her ear.

"Tell me," Callisto began as she tugged hard on Gabrielle’s tunic forcing it up, causing the bards breasts to spill out into the night air. "Tell me," she insisted as she pulled roughly on the bards erect nipples.

"Tell you what?" Gabrielle answered fighting for breath.

Callisto smiled wickedly once more as she squeezed the bards firm mounds.

"Does Xena give it to you hard and fast? Does she make you whimper and squirm like you’re doing now?"

"No," the bard answered honestly.

The reply made Callisto moan aloud. She was giving the bard something Xena didn’t; something – obviously – the bard desired.

"She’s probably soft..." Callisto said running her hand slowly down the bard’s body, stopping at the well-toned abs. "... gentle... a very... considerate lover, isn’t she?"

"She’s... "

Gabrielle stopped momentarily when she felt Callisto begin to suck on her neck, bruising the skin.

"She’s what?" Callisto demanded, tugging Gabrielle’s head back by her hair.

Gabrielle whimpered at the sensations. Callisto could see the young woman was loving every moment of this possession. Finally Gabrielle managed to sputter out... 

"She’s not my lover."

Callisto was grateful that Gabrielle was on her knees, facing away from her. The bard missed the look of total shock on the immortal's face. The surprise didn’t last long.

 _So_ , Callisto thought as she plotted, _I get to sail Xena’s uncharted waters... how delightful!_

Gabrielle felt Callisto push her hard between the shoulder blades and heard Callisto bark an order.

"Down!"

Gabrielle wasn’t sure what Callisto had in store for her, but she obeyed by staying on all fours.

Seconds later her head was tugged back and Callisto’s tongue was prodding deep into her mouth. When Gabrielle returned the passionate kiss, Callisto reached up Gabrielle’s skirt. The immortal shoved the britches aside and grinned in delight to what she found.

"Your mound is sopping wet, Gabrielle," Callisto cooed into the bards ear, beginning a circular motion a cross Gabrielle’s dripping cunt.

Gabrielle could only groan in desire.

"Oh yes," Callisto continued to taunt. "So fucking wet, huh? You’re so ready to feel me buried inside that pretty little pussy of yours, aren’t you?"

"Gods, yes," Gabrielle cried out. The ache was intense.

"In time, my sweet... in time," Callisto assured. "But first... " she added rising up and taking off her equally drenched britches. "You have to do me a favor."

"Anything," Gabrielle muttered, looking over her shoulder to the immortal.

Callisto took her place on the rock again, spread eagle. "Lick me until I come all over your face," she purred seductively.

Gabrielle looked unsure, but very eager. She crept over and tentatively caressed Callisto’s sex with the tip of her tongue.

"No!"

Callisto smacked Gabrielle upside her head, sending the other side of Gabrielle’s face into her firm thigh. "Not like that," Callisto demanded.

Gabrielle looked up into Callisto’s eyes with anger... and passion.

She dived once more into the immortals sex with so much fury it lifted Callisto’s hips off the rock.

"Is that what you want?" Gabrielle asked rhetorically before bolting back to the task at hand.

Callisto was speechless. She could only grunt an approval and grind her cunt into the bard's face.

Callisto felt Gabrielle grab her by the ass, pulling her even closer. The bard's fingernails dug deep into the flesh, helping Callisto find her voice.

"Like that," Callisto whispered, escalating both their desires. "Just like that."

Callisto grabbed the back of Gabrielle’s head, savagely pulling her closer still.

"That’s it... Lick it. Lick my pussy clean the way you’ve always wanted to lick Xena. Lick it. Lick it you, little bitch."

Callisto heard the bard making hungry noises from deep within her thighs. She could tell Gabrielle was enjoying every moment, every fantasy the bard ever had was playing in her mind.

"You love it don’t you, you irritating blonde... You love eating my pussy, don’t you?"

Gabrielle’s head was almost a blur now, moving back and forth, making Callisto’s breath more and more labored.

Callisto knew she couldn’t hold out any longer. The sight of Xena’s little sidekick going crazy on her sex pushed her over the edge.

"Oh gods, yesss!" Callisto hissed as she arched. She felt her juices pouring from her body. "Suck it, Gabrielle. Suck it and taste it. It tastes so good, doesn’t it?"

Gabrielle nodded in agreement as her tongue lapped at Callisto like a thirsty kitten.

Once the quakes calmed a bit, Callisto shoved Gabrielle back on all fours.

"I always keep my promises," Callisto whispered in Gabrielle’s ear, leaning over her once more.

Without teasing or foreplay, Callisto’s fingers plunged deep into the bard. Gabrielle’s body began to rock incessantly on Callisto’s hand.

"Look at how fucking horny you are," Callisto remarked tugging Gabrielle’s head back once more by the hair. She was sure the bard’s scalp was sore by now but the wetness between the bard's legs, let Callisto know Gabrielle was enthralled. "And you still want more, don’t you?"

"Yes," Gabrielle groaned. "Fill me," she begged in a seductive whine as she bucked harder.

Callisto added a third and then a fourth finger but the bard still demanded more.

Callisto grinned with depravity and withdrew. Gabrielle whimpered at the abrupt absence of Callisto’s fingers. She was soon rewarded though when she felt the cold metal of Callisto’s sword handle.

Callisto watched in awe as Gabrielle took all her weapon had to offer – filling her cunt and ramming relentlessly against the bard's engorged clit.

"Oh... Gods... Yes... Oh," each word fell from Gabrielle’s lips with each thrust of the sword Callisto delivered.

"You want it harder?" Callisto purred. "Faster?"

"Yes," Gabrielle pleaded, her fingernail clawing at the dirt. "Give... it ...to... me... harder... faster."

Callisto complied as her other hand went down to her own sex. Watching Gabrielle’s sexual frenzy created a new wetness in the immortal, a new need. She couldn’t believe how sticky sweet she became again just my watching Gabrielle. Seeing Gabrielle ride her weapon, demanding more, forced the immortal to seek another orgasm, if by her own hand.

"Oh yeah," Callisto whispered as she worked her hand deep into her own pussy while servicing Gabrielle at the same time. Her thoughts ran rampant and she vocalized every one of them.

"So fucking hot... You’ve got a crazy amazon on your trail who wants you dead and all you wanna do now is fuck. Oh gods, Gabrielle, that’s so fucking carnal of you, Sweetie... "

Both women were grunting in harmony, building their pleasure higher and higher until... finally... they peaked. Gabrielle’s arms gave out and she slumped exhausted to the ground – her rump still high in the air as she rested on her shoulder.

Callisto stood and kicked Gabrielle on the ass, freeing the sword from the bard's convulsing cunt.

Quietly and without a word she wiped off Gabrielle’s cum from her sword with her britches and put them back on. Once more, she took her place on the rock.

Gabrielle for her part felt her mind gain the upper hand against her desire, disbelieving what she had just done. Sure, she had desires like everyone but how did she let things get this far.

As the bard finished straightening her clothes she took her spot on the fallen tree again. As she looked at Callisto across the campfire she had a feeling that this happened for a reason – and that reason was she had the power to make Callisto feel again. And instead of feeling shame for her actions she felt a sense of pride that she was able to ‘spiritually’ touch the frozen woman. _This could be the beginning of a new life for Callisto_ , the bard considered.

Callisto cleared her throat. And finally met Gabrielle’s eyes again.

"We were playing a game if I’m not mistaken," Callisto said softly. "My turn."

Gabrielle nodded briefly. "What?" she asked softly and sincerely.

The coldness returned to Callisto’s eyes. "When I sliced open your husband, how long did it take him to die?"

Gabrielle shook her head in disbelief and threw down her staff in frustration. Callisto’s diabolical laugh filled her ears as she stormed away.

"There’s a path outta the mountains-."

Xena, who just returned, watched Gabrielle make a hasty exit, ignoring every word the warrior said. Xena turned to Callisto for an answer.

"What’s wrong with her?" the warrior asked.

Callisto sat stone-faced. Unfeeling. Her heart revealing nothing. "We played a game of truth or dare. She’s not very good at it."

Xena studied Callisto. The immortal was never one to lie, she had to admit, but the warrior could also tell there was much more to the story. And chances are she would never find out what that something could be. 

**The End**


End file.
